


Just a Fantasy

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Clint indulges one of Natasha's fantasies.Part of the comfort series, but you don't have to read any of the prior stories to understand.





	Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is rape / non-con fantasy. It's a work of fiction about two consenting adults with a fantasy.

It was just a fantasy. For one thing, Natasha could readily beat Clint in hand to hand combat. Neither of them denied it, and Clint never wanted to best his partner in crime. Yet, Natasha had always fantasized, and when she wanted something; well, Clint was always eager to at least try to give her what she craved.

He found her alone in the apartment and threw an arm around her neck. Natasha briefly entertained the idea of tossing him down, which she could easily do, but decided against it. Tonight, she can’t fight back. Tonight she will be taken down.

“Don’t struggle.” Clint’s voice sounded different in her ear, huskier, heavy with desire. She tensed up and let him pin her to the wall, turning her so she was facing it. She laid both hands on the wall and squirmed, like she was trying to resist.

“Please, let me go!” she begged. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“I got what I want right here,” Clint replied, one arm still around her neck, and the other sliding down her body. The dress she was wearing was flimsy, a red satin-like material that would rip with no issue. “Now, you will be real good for me.”

She whimpered.

“I need your voice, honey.” Clint’s voice was low, husky with need and Natasha let her head tilt back against him. “Tell me you’ll be good for me.”

“Please, just let me go.”

Clint squeezed her against his chest. He leaned against her shoulder and bit down. “Tell me, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be good!” she promised. “Please, I’ll do whatever you say if you just let me go!”

Clint huffed and hiked up her dress, slipping a hand under. “Okay, I’m going to turn you around,” he said. “Don’t move unless you’re moved.”

He turned her around, so she was facing him. Natasha could tell that Clint was enjoying this just as much as she was, which was exciting. The best part about exploring a new fantasy was the fact that they were often on the same level with each other. It was rare that they didn’t both like something they tried out.

Clint tugged down her dress, the fabric ripping as he did so. He undressed her with harsh, jerking motions, but Natasha could see the precision that was all Clint. He looked at her, eyes roaming up and down her unclothed body. She wore lace underwear that matched her bra. Black. 

“Looks like you were expecting me,” Clint laughed.

Natasha kicked her legs when he grabbed a hold of her, yet he maneuvered her down so she was leaning against the sofa. He used one arm to pin her into place and carefully slide his hand down to the front of her panties.

“Let’s see what we can do with this,” he said, a low growl in his words. He slipped her panties to the side and slipped the tip of his finger into her. “Come on baby, I think you can do better than that.” He kept her still and then began to rub her, finger slipping inside of her, thumb rubbing small circles against her clit.

Natasha had to fight to pretend, to continue to resist. She rolled her hips against him instinctively, a sharp gasp escaping her. 

“See?” Clint whispered, the words rough with his desire. “You want this so bad…”

“No,” Natasha whispered. 

“Knees.” 

Clint withdrew his finger and then pushed her down to her knees with both hands. She went down, a yelp of surprise escaping her. The ground was a lot harder than it seemed when you hit it with that kind of force. 

He circled her so he was in front of her again, undoing his pants with one hand. She caught his eye for a moment and he waited. She knew, instinctively, that he was waiting for her to use her safeword if she needed it, but no, she didn’t need it at all. This was exactly what she’d hoped for when she’d proposed this to him. He pulled his pants down just enough and she smirked to herself when she saw that he was clearly enjoying this too.

“Go ahead darling.”

“No, please…”

Clint forced her to take him into his mouth. He pressed the head of his cock past pursed lips. Natasha gave in then and tried her best to do what her captor requested, eyes screwed up with disgust. She braced herself with a hand on his hip and Clint batted it away. Natasha rolled forward on her knees, stumbling, but continuing to suck him like her life depended on it.

“Come on sweetie, you can do better than that,” he said. “Use your tongue.”

Natasha refused for a moment, and he tugged her hair. She whimpered.

“Did you hear me?”

Natasha licked, cat-like and teasing, knowing exactly what made Clint tick. He lost his cool for a moment and let out a moan that sent shivers down her spine, her lower stomach full of tight heat. She continued until she knew that he was on the verge of coming, knowing his tells, and then looked up at him with confused, scared eyes.

Clint pulled off. 

“Oh no,” he whispered, his eyes wide. “I’m not gonna let you get off that easy.”

He lifted her off her knees and then impressively hoisted her over his shoulder. Natasha clung to him for balance, her head spinning pleasantly. Clint tossed her unceremoniously down over the edge of their playroom bed. He slipped her underwear down to her ankles and then leaned over to take them off. 

He got her onto her knees and entered her from behind. Natasha let out a squeal that turned into a moan. It didn’t matter that they didn’t have foreplay, because she had been aroused all day, just waiting for this moment. 

“So wet…” Clint murmured, bracing against her with both hands on her stomach. “Hands forward baby, you’re slipping.”

The tenderness in his voice made her head spin. Natasha braced herself with her hands. It wasn’t the most comfortable position long term, but she was pretty sure Clint couldn’t last that long. Clint pounded into her like there was no tomorrow, fingers pressing hard enough on her skin to bruise. He slowed, the only thing that showed he was close, and then leaned over and bit down on her shoulder. 

Natasha screamed, arching her back to get him deeper, to get more of the friction from their frantic session. Clint came inside of her, breath hitching before he yelped. “Mine,” he growled, and that low-spoken word was enough.

Natasha reached down and touched herself, giving herself the tiny little push she needed. The orgasm overtook her, making her toes curl and her eyes squeeze shut. She came down from it absolutely shuddering. Clint pulled out of her sensitized body and pressed a kiss to her lips the moment that she was on her back again.

“Feel okay?” he whispered, the scene dissolving as quickly as it had begun. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped him hard. “Feeling perfect,” she assured, the fantasy the best thing she could have asked for.


End file.
